OSS-141 Shadowfortress
The OSS-141 Shadowfortress is a special operations jaeger developed by Nomicon Heavy Industries. It is operated by PPDC Tier-1 commando units, namely the 1st Combat Applications Group, VMFA-77 “Grim Reapers” and 501st Shock Trooper Detachment-Delta(501STDD). History Background Prior to the OSS-141’s arrival, the three Tier-1 commando units under the PPDC’s Joint Special Operations Command(JSOC) made use of heavily modified Mk.22 Griffins. However, no amount of enhancements could rectify the Mk.22’s subpar combat performance, as the design was fundamentally conceived with cheap prices and utility in mind. In contrast to lower-tier units, JSOC commandos dismissed the new Mk.24 Triton for its underwhelming reactor output and stealthiness. As the PPDC was well aware of the fact that Tier-1 operations‘ success heavily depended on superior equipment, it immediately requested key industrial partners to submit designs that satisfied a list of seemingly impossible specifications. Development Unsurprisingly, Nomicon’s XOSS-141 was the only contestant which exceeded all requirements for speed, strength, survivability, stealthiness, situational awareness and reliability. The XOSS-141 was a clean-sheet design specifically engineered from the ground-up for special operations. Nomicon’s design team, including professor Yuri Minovsky, precisely understood every guideline thanks to their years in the PPDC‘s proprietary engineering division. In the wake of successful design work, 10 prototypes underwent a 2-year test program, which Nomicon curtly labeled as a supplementary design phase; they believed the prototypes already had every kink worked out after a battery of in-house evaluations. Indeed, all 10 XOSS-141’s passed the program with flying colors. The blistering rate at which refinements were implemented put the final product lightyears ahead of even the already-perfect prototypes. Active Service The 1st Combat Applications Group(CAG-1) took delivery of its first batch of OSS-141’s in January 2019. This was followed by the 501st Shock Trooper Detachment-Delta(501STDD) in March and the VMFA-77 “Grim Reapers” in May. Not long after, an OSS-141 squad from VMFA-77 embarked on its first combat mission to the Bermuda Triangle. Tryostonix In late 2018, an undersea expedition led by PPDC submersibles uncovered the existence of Spinosaur populations deep within the Bermuda Triangle. MONARCH scientists speculated that the powerful magnetism generated by the Spinosaurs, now codanamed “Tryostonix,” were responsible for the mysterious disappearances in the area. Six months later, 3 OSS-141’s from the VMFA-77 “Grim Reapers” were tasked with infiltrating the Bermuda Triangle and extracting a Tryostonix for research. The squad deployed from VMFA-77’s Cape Canaveral headquarters and made their way to Bermuda via a lengthy undersea excursion. Not long after entering the Triangle, sensors on each OSS-141 began reporting extreme spikes in magnetism. All 3 pilots switched off external lighting and moved into position under the cover of darkness. It was not long before the OSS-141s’ networked battlefield management systems locked on to a single target. It was around 200 feet tall, radiating extensive magnetism and coming in from their 1’o clock at a distance of 2 klicks. When the bogey closed to 0.3 klicks, two OSS-141’s opened fire from its left flank. The other Shadowfortress silently creeped up from the Tryostonix‘s 4’o clock and bashed its skull with a shield strike. The struggling beast was tackled onto its side and blasted with powerful sedative grenades, which had been specially fitted onto the OSS-141s’ shield canisters. The Tryostonix was dumped onto a submersible barge after its arms, legs and jaws had been bound tight with clamps. The barge was then remote-piloted out of the area from an OSS-141 and rondesvouzed with a group of GPM-89V Hammerheads, which safely escorted it back to Cape Canaveral. Meanwhile, the 3 OSS-141’s followed another Tryostonix to a colossal cavern, in which the Alpha Male and most Tryostonix individuals resided. Sensor modules were launched from the mechs’ grenade canisters, embedding themselves around the cavern to enable 24/7 tracking of the Tryostonix population. Before dawn, all 3 Shadowfortresses had slipped away without a trace. Features Equipment The OSS-141’s L7 Minovsky Compact Fusion Reactor is a derivative of the L3 ultracompact version powering GPM-89 Sentinels. Compared with the L3, the L7 boasts a 150% increase in thrust and amplified energy manipulation technology. As a result, it is capable of sustaining every system on the OSS-141 at full power with energy to spare. This reserve power is critical to accomodating additional weapon modules when converted into the “Full Armor” variant. Naturally, an OSS-141’s L7 reactor grants it tremendous strength and fluidity, enabling it to effortlessly beat down an adult Kong in hand-to-hand combat. Reactor output is precisely distributed by input from an enhanced synapse system, allowing the mech to mirror its pilot’s every move. Polybond Adhesive Compound is instrumental to the OSS-141’s phenomenal durability, best exemplified when a VMFA-77 squad shook off Rodan’s sonic thunderclap with minimal damage. Polybond used on the Shadowfortress is a refined version of Sytry Yggdrasil’s armor material. Although its inherent density exceeds that of depleted uranium alloys, Polybond armor has the added benefit of actively repairing damage; its scaled surface is capable of realigning itself when chunks of armor are blown off. In addition to a healing factor and durability against blunt-force impact, the improved Polybond armor also possesses resistance against energy attacks. This is achieved by fine-tuning the Polybond particles to work in tandem with Minovsky reactor waves, producing an electrical charge that repels various forms of energy. Armament The OSS-141’s melee loadout consists of two K2 plasma sabers and an AEGIS deflector shield. The K2 plasma saber is an evolution of commonplace beam saber designs, adding even more slicing power and underwater usability. Two plasma sabers deploy from generators located inside the mech’s forearms. Meanwhile, the AEGIS deflector shield is mounted on a sub-arm within the backpack for more stable manipulation. It can operate either independently or via handheld control. Analogous to the OSS-141’s hull armor, an AEGIS shield is fashioned from Polybond Adhesive Compound. Ranged attack capability is mainly accounted for by the HK91 plasma carbine. This weapon overcomes the issue of ineffective ballistic rounds by replacing them with bursts of supercharged particles, a sufficient amount of which is capable of penetrating Godzilla’s hide. Plasma bolts can be unleashed at a blistering rate of 750 rounds per minute for up to 5 minutes before having to reload. Furthermore, the suppressor mounted on the HK91‘s barrel serves to reduce noise, facilitate cooling and increase accuracy. In addition to an HK91 carbine, a TMP 45 plasma submachine gun provides the OSS-141 with a much-needed sidearm. This SMG is capable of spitting out plasma at an even higher frequency than the HK91, specifically around 1,000 rounds per minute. Both weapons feed from the same ammo pack for maximum efficiency, and can also be fired simultaneous without compromising accuracy. As the TMP 45 fires significantly smaller bolts than an HK91, it can sustain full-auto fire for a whopping 10 minutes before ammo is drained. Depleted ammo packs are recharged in 15 minutes when plugged back in to the mech’s forearms. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark VI Category:User:BarbatosRasiel